A common procedure for handling pain associated with degenerative spinal disc disease is the use of devices for fusing together two or more adjacent vertebral bodies. The procedure is known by a number of terms, one of which is vertebral interbody fusion. Interbody fusion can be accomplished through the use of a number of devices and methods known in the art. These include screw arrangements, solid bone implant methodologies, and fusion devices which include a cage or other mechanism which is packed with bone and/or bone growth inducing substances. All of the above are implanted between adjacent vertebral bodies in order to fuse the vertebral bodies together, alleviating associated pain. One common method for fusing to vertebral body is to substitute a bone graft for a portion of a disc disposed between the vertebral bodies. The bone graft stimulates bone growth, thereby resulting in fusion. Once risk associated with a bone graft is expulsion from a point of insertion.